<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers (In Love) by niicoexe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816436">Strangers (In Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niicoexe/pseuds/niicoexe'>niicoexe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, No Smut, no beta we die like tommy in smp, writing about karl crying hurt man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niicoexe/pseuds/niicoexe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The way his lips tingled, the way his hands ran through the ends of his hair, the way he smiled and their noses bumped together. It was perfect and he loved it. He loved all of it. All of Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>(or 5 different times Sapnap kissed Karl)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strangers (In Love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there! im nico ^^</p><p> </p><p>please do NOT send any of my work through donations and PLEASE do NOT repost/copy it. if i find it on wattpad it will be deleted :) please and thank you!</p><p>BIG THANK YOU TO @mcytficprompts ON TWITTER!!! this is where i got the idea from! please check them out if you’re looking for dnf or karlnap writing prompts!! (they dont require credit but i figured it’d be nice)</p><p> </p><p>check me out on twitter as well @niico_exe and pop in to say hi-!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was his eyes. The way they sparkled and longed. He knew he was in over his head when Sapnap had his camera on and the only thing he could focus on was the way he smiled when he laughed. </p><p>His entire face lit up and it made Karl smile, a giggle bubbling in his throat.</p><p>Karl was already so far gone. </p><p> </p><p>He could tell they sparkled when he told Karl he loved him for the first time. Both boys had been sitting in a call for the past 5 hours, playing Minecraft and casually chatting. </p><p>It was the way Sapnap whispered his name before he said it, a certain fondness behind his words that Karl could thrive off of forever. </p><p>He could feel the rush when he agreed to be the latter’s partner.</p><p>It melted him. </p><p> </p><p>He could tell when they crashed into each other at the airport months later, enveloping each other, in their own world.</p><p>Karl had been frantically searching the baggage claim, looking for the certain brown eyed boy. </p><p>It was when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind and knock the wind out of him, that he knew. It was when he turned and took it all in, unable to believe that Sapnap was right here, right in front of him.</p><p>It happened so fast that he nearly didn’t catch it. It was just a peck, but it made his body tingle from head to toe. Boy, was it a sensation. </p><p>And when Sapnap had asked him if it was okay, Karl had smiled so wide it made his cheeks hurt and responded by whispering, “Kiss me again” </p><p>And Sapnap did. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>Karl had been struggling to find a cup in one of the cupboards in Sapnap’s kitchen a few days into his visit. Sometimes he got frustrated over how messy the boys kitchen was, but it was worth the trouble. </p><p>His eyebrows were furrowed as he rummaged through one of the open cupboards. </p><p>He remembers how Sapnap had scared the shit out of him when he opened the cabinet beside him and pulled a cup to set on the counter with an amused smile. </p><p>He remembers pouting but immediately shutting up when Sapnap had wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, and then to his nose. </p><p>He giggled, the cup forgotten as they stared into each others eyes. Karl had returned the gesture and closed the space between them to press a short kiss to his lips. They were a bit chapped, but thats why Karl loved him. </p><p>Sapnap had pressed his back into the counter gently, earning more giggles from the other boy. They’d stayed like that for a while, content just swaying in each others embrace and occasionally sharing a kiss or two. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>Karl’s favorite thing to do was pepper kisses all over his boyfriends face when he was upset. One moment Sapnap would be worrying over one of his friends and the next he was being smothered, a laugh bursting from his lips. </p><p>Karl was sat on his lap on the bed they shared, his arms wrapped around Nick’s torso and his face tucked in his neck. </p><p>They’d sometimes sit in silence, enjoying the quiet and warmth from each others bodies. It was comforting. </p><p>Karl would pull back to press their foreheads together softly, his eyes flickering up to meet the other boy’s. Sapnap would smile and try to hold back from kissing him, but they’d eventually be unable to restrain themselves and get lost in each other. </p><p>It’d start slow and sweet until the restraints became too much and Sapnap had him pushed into the sheets with flushed cheeks. </p><p>Karl would smile up at him, the way he did every time Sapnap kissed him. And then he’d tighten his grip around his neck and pull him down. </p><p>He would whisper sweet nothings into his ear until his boyfriend’s moment of worrying and weakness was over. Karl knew it helped when Sapnap was told he was loved. So thats what he did.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>“I love you so much”, he whispered hoarsely one night, when they were curled around each other after a fight. </p><p>Sapnap had snapped at something Karl had said and soon it had turn into a full blown argument. </p><p>Both of them knew it had never gotten this bad. Usually they would argue, but chase after each other, apologies on the tips of their tongues. Kiss and makeup people called it. Literally sometimes. </p><p>But this time was different. Karl had made an angry remark and Sapnap has lashed back until it had gotten to the point where Karl was on the verge of tears and Nick had stormed out of the apartment. </p><p>They knew it wouldn’t last but it had at least been a few hours before Sapnap returned, only to find Karl asleep and curled up in their shared bed. Or so he thought. The sheets were tangled between his legs and his eyebrows were furrowed. </p><p>Nick made an attempt to slip into bed without disturbing him, but Karl turned over and blinked open his eyes slowly. </p><p>Sapnap had frozen and was now silently gazing back at his boyfriend. </p><p>It only took a moment for Karl to open his mouth to speak but tears had already come to his eyes. </p><p>The other boy frowned, crawling over to him to wrap him in his warm embrace. </p><p>Karl inhaled, hiccuping softly, “I was worried you wouldn’t come back”, he remembered saying. </p><p>Sapnap had smiled into the older boys hair, “I’ll always come back. No matter how bad it gets”, he whispers carefully, now running his hands through Karls hair.</p><p>Karl remembered when Nick had pulled away to wipe each of his tears away and press a kiss to his forehead. </p><p>After that they fell asleep in each others arms, already having forgiven each other hours ago.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>He remembers this one the most. </p><p>Sapnap had previously asked him to move in with him and of course he’d said yes. He’d be a fool not to. </p><p>They were redoing the kitchen and painting the walls when Karl had “accidentally” ruined Sapnaps favorite hoodie by painting the front of it beige. </p><p>Of course, Sapnap had gotten back at him by smearing paint across his face which ultimately started a paint war. </p><p>Karl dipped his paint brush into the bucket and flung it at him, paint splattering across Nick’s cheeks and getting into his hair. </p><p>He giggled, darting under Sapnaps arm and running around to get away from his boyfriends outstretched arms. </p><p>Eventually both had calmed down, covered in paint from head to toe. Karl had collapsed in the younger mans arms and they’d sunk to the floor in a giggling heap. Sapnap wrapped his arms around Karl from behind, burying his nose in his sticky hair. </p><p>Karl had paint in his eyebrows and all over his legs but he leaned back into the show of affection. Sapnap had paint covering his nose and all across his forehead. </p><p>Both of their chests were heaving but that didn’t stop them from finishing the job. When they had finally completed the wall with proud looks on both their faces, it had been impossible to keep away from each other. </p><p>Sapnap had smirked and dragged Karl closer by the waist despite his squeals of protest. </p><p>He pressed their paint covered mouths together, which was quite frankly disgusting. </p><p>Despite the paint, both were already too tired to give up and pushed into each other desperately. Karl loved every second of if. </p><p>The way his lips tingled, the way his hands ran through the ends of his hair, the way he smiled and their noses bumped together. It was perfect and he loved it. He loved all of it. All of Sapnap. </p><p>Karl had eventually leaned back, smiling when the other chased after his mouth. His hands were placed delicately on his boyfriend’s chest, “That was disgusting”, he’d said and Sapnap had just laughed loudly and pulled him towards their shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for stopping by!!</p><p> </p><p>If you liked it make sure to leave a comment!! or kudos even- :)</p><p> </p><p>I love writing karlnap sm- its so soft T-T There will definitely be more of it in the future!! </p><p> </p><p>As always, feel free to follow me on twitter @niico_exe !!!! Thanks again babes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>